


Influence

by Scourgefan12



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgefan12/pseuds/Scourgefan12
Summary: Letting Jan into Millennium was a mistake.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Influence

Luke did not expect the worst part about joining Millennium to be the influence it would have on his brother. There were so many other things to worry about. Like adjusting to their new living situation, or learning how to properly use their vampiric abilities, or learning more about vampires in general so that they didn't accidentally do something to get themselves killed. Being part of Millennium truly was a full time job, Luke had his hands full nearly all hours of the night.

He was also focused on trying to fix his sleep schedule so that he slept during the day, since a diurnal schedule wasn't exactly the most efficient thing for a vampire.

He hadn't even considered the impression the organization would have on Jan as a factor. Really, why should he have? Jan was smart, and could think for himself. Surely, he wouldn't let himself be so easily swayed.

That's what Luke thought, at least. Apparently, that was expecting too much.

\----------

Luke was pleasantly surprised to find that Millennium had an extensive literature collection. To be fair, they were very well off, so he probably should have expected it. They could afford things like stashes of weapons and zeppelins, it made sense that they had a few books lying around.

His surprise was soured a bit when he found that nearly all of it was in German and he couldn't actually read most of it, but he managed to shake off his disappointment. The few things that were in English were things he hadn't read yet, at the very least.

So, he picked the one that seemed the most interesting and retreated to his room.

He intended to spend the rest of his night like this. It wasn't often he got free time, or more accurately it wasn't often he felt comfortable enough to actually relax during his free time, and he wanted to take full advantage of it.

Things went according to plan for a little while. He momentarily forgot about his responsibilities, and managed to enjoy himself. 

After a few hours though, that was interrupted by a knock at his door. He was jolted out of his bliss, abruptly made aware of his surroundings again. 

Before he could even move to answer, the door swung open, allowing none other than Jan to enter.

Luke suppressed a sigh. Of course it was Jan, who else would it be? 

He wanted to scold his brother, maybe explain to him what the purpose of knocking was, but he had a feeling his words would fall on deaf ears.

Instead, he shut his book, setting it aside. There was no way he was going to be making any more progress with it now. Then, he pushed his disappointment back before addressing his brother. "Jan. Did you need something?"

"Nothin' important, just felt like checking in on my favorite big brother." Jan made himself at home, taking a seat on Luke's bed and forcing Luke to move his legs to accommodate him.

That was an obvious lie, but Luke decided not to call Jan out on it this time, just nodding. "Today was the day of your appointment with Doc, wasn't it? Did he find anything worth mentioning?"

"Nah, not really. Same shit as usual, you know how it is." Jan seemed bored with that topic, before perking up, a thought occurring to him. "Oh, but something awesome happened while I was there."

"Is that so?" Luke raised an eyebrow, feigning interest. In his experience, things that Jan described as 'awesome' tended to be... kind of awful. Things Luke didn't particularly enjoy hearing about. He made sure to keep his expectations low as he waited for a reply.

"Yeah. You'll never fuckin' believe it, I think Doc's starting to warm up to me." Jan seemd quite proud of this, if the cocky grin on his face was anything to go by. "Gave me a huge compliment before I left and everything."

Jan having a positive interaction with Doc? That _was_ news, this was the first time Luke could recall ever hearing about such a thing. He found his fake interest start to become more genuine. "Really, now? What did he say?" 

"He told me I'm honorary!" Jan hugged his knees to his chest, letting out a small laugh.

Luke had been feeling happy for Jan, but that was quickly replaced by a jolt of distress. "He... did?"

"Yeah! Pretty awesome, right?" Jan seemed positively overjoyed by this, which did nothing to soothe his brother's nerves. "To be honest, I have no idea what honorary means, but.. he sounded happy when he said it, so it must be good, right?"

Oh. Luke took a moment to process that. Jan... didn't know what it meant? Luke wasn't nearly as surprised at that information as he probably should have been.

He briefly considered explaining the situation to his brother, but ultimately decided against it. Either this would shatter Jan's good mood, which Luke would feel awful about, or Jan wouldn't understand why he shouldn't just accept that as a compliment, which would result in a headache.

So, he just nodded and let his investment with the situation drop. "Of course, I'm sure he meant it as a good thing."

\----------

Luke nearly jumped out of his skin when he was ambushed on the way back to his room.

Jan appeared seemingly out of nowhere and grabbed him by the wrist, stopping him in his tracks. Or, maybe Luke just hadn't been paying attention, but either way. If his heart could still beat, it would surely be absolutely frantic.

He yanked himself away, sending a nasty glare his brother's way. "Do you _mind?_ "

"Sorry, bro." Despite the laughter in his voice, Jan sounded at least a little sincere. "This is urgent, though. I couldn't let you get away."

"Urgent, you say?" Luke tried to believe Jan when he said things like this, but past experiences proved that the two of them had very different definitions of 'urgent'. 

"Yeah, it's super important, I swear." Jan looked his brother in the eye as he spoke, in an attempt to convey just how serious he was. "It's a real emergency. I need your help, man."

"Alright then, I'm listening. What do you need me for?" Jan rarely asked for help with anything, insisting that any problem he had was something he could handle on his own. That word alone was enough to get Luke to let his guard down and believe him.

"Okay, so.." Jan hesitated for a few seconds, seemingly trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to say. "Have you seen Kyle?"

"Have I... what?" How was Luke supposed to answer that with anything but another question? What the hell was Jan even talking about?

Jan rolled his eyes, as if this question made all the sense in the world. "Come on, you know. You seen Kyle, or not? He's about..." Jan paused for a moment, letting a sly grin slip onto his face before throwing his arm in the air in a typical Nazi salute. "...This tall."

Luke was dumbfounded at first, it took him a bit to realize what exactly just happened. Once it hit him though, he felt alarm shoot through him.

"Jan-" He smacked his brother's arm in an attempt to force it back down. "Stop that!"

Jan, at least, listened to him. Unfortunately, not without bursting into a fit of hysterical laughter. 

Luke did not see the humor in this, absolutely affronted at Jan's behavior. He wanted to say that he thought Jan knew better, but... that would just be lying to himself.

At least they were in the right place for this sort of thing. Or, the closest thing to the right place. Luke doubted anyone in Millennium except himself would condemn this, so at the very least Jan wasn't risking getting his ass beat. 

Eventually, Jan recovered enough to speak, meeting his brother's glare. "Man, fuck you. That was hilarious."

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing a little bit of edgy humor... as a treat  
> I also have a disease that makes me write Jan like an overgrown child and it's called being a fucking genius


End file.
